


Inspection Protocol

by jedi_harkness



Series: Protocols [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Strange New Worlds
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, honorable mention of 'bad ensign'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: "I'm here to wrap up the inspections, Number One," Chris said, circling Una with an appraising look. She felt a rush of heat as his eyes bored into her. "I want to make sure my First Officer is in tip-top shape..." he added huskily as he traced the back of his finger over Una's arm and made her shiver.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Number One
Series: Protocols [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459993
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Inspection Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> I would have posted this sooner, but was delayed by a power shutoff due to the ongoing wildfires in our part of California. (Everyone in our household is okay, thank goodness!) So here's the new 'Protocols' entry at last, and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry, and Star Trek: Discovery was created by Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman. Both are the property of CBS/Viacom and Paramount Pictures. This was created for entertainment purposes, and no money is being made!

Una breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her quarters at last, stretching her tired muscles as the door slid shut. It was the end of a long week on the _Enterprise_, the last inspection week of the year. At the beginning, middle, and end of every year a week was taken so the Captain could inspect the ship from stem to stern. Inspection week was always a busy and somewhat stressful time, but fortunately _Enterprise_ had the best crew in the fleet. Instances of neglect and dereliction of duty were practically non-existent, and the crew at large were fond of their Captain and his command staff as well as loyal to them. They would sooner get beamed into space than run a less-than-tight ship. Una felt quite fortunate to work with such an exceptional group of people.

A smile played on Una's face as she looked forward to relaxing with a drink and a holo-vid, but just as she headed for the replicator the door chimed. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but her voice was pleasant as she called out, "Come."

The door whooshed open to reveal the tall and broad-shouldered figure of Captain Christopher Pike, still clad in his uniform. Una's smile softened, and she made to greet him with a hug and a kiss. However, Chris' chiseled jaw was as set as his posture; he was clearly still in command mode. Una wondered what was going on as she instinctively straightened and her face went neutral. "What is it, Captain?" 

Chris stepped inside with his hands behind his back as the door shut. "Stand at attention, Commander. Eyes up, and don't speak unless spoken to," he said in his most authoritative tone.

Una thrilled inside at that voice as she always did, but outwardly she kept cool as she stood stiffly and put her hands behind her back, her eyes glued to Chris as he began to slowly approach her.

"I'm here to wrap up the inspections, Number One," Chris said, circling Una with an appraising look. She felt a rush of heat as his eyes bored into her. "I want to make sure my First Officer is in tip-top shape..." he added huskily as he traced the back of his finger over Una's arm and made her shiver. Una swallowed as she realized what Chris was likely up to, feeling a familiar tingle low in her belly. His warm breath then ghosted over her ear and she went weak in the knees as he murmured, "Safeword?"

Una's lip twitched as she suppressed a smile. "Pergamum." 

"Good girl," Chris said lowly with a feather-light kiss on her temple. He then stepped back to face Una once more, his face back in Captain Mode. "Take off your clothes, Number One, and stand at attention when you're done," he ordered, his voice firm and commanding.

Una felt a flare of lust at the sound of that tone, but kept stoic as she complied. She kept her eyes on Chris as she unzipped her gold jacket and slipped it off her shoulders.

"Don't leave anything crumpled on the floor, Commander," Chris said sternly.

"Aye, sir," Una replied, hanging her jacket on the back of a chair. She then pulled off her undershirt and folded it, placing it on the seat of the same chair. She faced Chris again, her expression cool as she unclasped her bra and peeled it off. Chris was as still as a statue as he watched, but Una could detect a slight twitch in his jaw and a spark of excitement in his eyes as her breasts were exposed to his gaze. Her nipples pebbled and she was tempted to tease her lover by running her hands over her naked skin, but this wasn't the game so she continued to undress, making quick work of removing her boots and socks. She then unfastened and took off her trousers, folding them as well before placing them in the same pile as her jacket and undershirt. Her panties were the last to go, and she hooked her thumbs in them before sliding them down her legs in a smooth motion. She clocked Chris' expression as she put them on top of the pile; his face remained neutral except for a slight flush to his cheeks. Even though she wasn't the one giving orders here, she felt a surge of power at eliciting this reaction from him. Now totally nude, she turned to face Chris again and stood at attention, legs apart and chest out as she put her hands behind her back. Chris' eyes darkened as she deliberately made herself a tempting sight.

"Very good, Number One," Chris said simply before closing the distance between them. "You pass the visual inspection with flying colors..." he began as he circled her again. "But as you know, a hands-on inspection is just as important..." he murmured, pausing behind her and slowly running his fingertips over her back. Una hitched a breath at the light touch, biting her lip. Her body flushed and she could feel the building slickness between her legs as Chris ran his hands over her thighs before cupping her buttocks. "Very nice..." he growled, leaning close to nip at her earlobe. Sheer heat and want flooded her senses, but she managed to stare ahead and remain still.

Still behind Una, Chris' hands drifted to her stomach. "Mmm, so soft and smooth beneath that hard exterior," he offered huskily, his caresses leaving gooseflesh as he nosed and kissed the curve of her shoulder. "Hardly anything ruffles you, and finding out what does ruffle you is one of my favorite things ever..." he continued, pressing his clothed erection to her ass as he cupped her breasts. Una took a sharp inhale through her nose and caught the scent of his arousal, her nerves sparking as she fought the urge to rub up against him.

Chris chuckled, and Una could feel the rumble from his chest. "Cool under pressure as always," he said lowly, rolling her nipples between his fingers before giving them a pinch. Una swallowed, the brief pain sending a delicious jolt through her. "You're a goddess..." he whispered, his hands continuing their exploration of her body. "So beautiful..." he continued, making Una shiver as he made slow trails up and down her legs. Her teeth clenched whenever he hit a ticklish spot, her eyes still up and looking ahead. "So perfect..." Chris went on with a heated caress over her hips. He moved in front and continued his ministrations, his steel-blue eyes full of lust and adoration. Una kept a laser-focus on him, even as his light touches over her throat, shoulders, clavicle, upper arms, and waist made her want to swoon.

"You're doing so well, Commander," Chris murmured, a little smirk playing over his lips. "Still, I need to inspect further..." he added huskily as he palmed her breasts again. Una closed her eyes and swallowed as sizzling flames seemed to lick under her skin. She could practically feel Chris' filthy smile, and then a sudden wet heat as his mouth closed around one of her nipples. Una bit back any moans or cries, and she clasped her hands tighter behind her back as his tongue laved over her hard nub.

"Mmm, excellent," Chris rumbled soft and low, pressing her breasts together and nuzzling the valley between them. Una kept her eyes closed, her breath hitching again as his thumbs flicked over her nipples. The Captain's 'inspection' was putting her into overload and she ached to wrap herself around him and ravage his mouth, yet she kept as calm as could be, ever the model officer who followed orders. Her arousal spiked further as he swirled his tongue around her other nipple and then wrapped his lips around it, his low moan vibrating through her body. He sucked on the tender flesh enough to bring on a twinge of pain, making her inhale sharply. He then caught the nipple in his teeth and let go with a slow pull, yet Una kept her eyes ahead as the liquid heat kept pooling between her legs.

Chris raised his head to smile at Una. "You're truly incredible, Number One," he offered, kissing the corners of her mouth. "Now if you'll be so good to indulge me further and stay at attention while not speaking, I need to check something," he murmured. His hand ghosted over her stomach, making it flutter, and then it went between her legs and cupped her mound. Her body flushed anew and her pulse quickened in anticipation. "Spread your legs further, Commander," he growled, and Una instantly complied. "Very good," he said approvingly, his fingers playing over her damp curls. "Hmm, what's this?" he asked with a slight lilt to his voice, teasing at her slit before slipping a finger into it. Una's cheeks grew hot with excitement as she caught his smirk. "Good god, how wet you are..." he went on, now skimming two fingertips over her sensitive folds. Una inhaled deeply to keep calm, the heat and scent of his body making her heady. "You're more ruffled than you let on," he scolded lightly, the pad of his thumb finding her clit. "I should be disappointed at finding a chink in your armor, yet I can't find it in myself to be so," he continued, rubbing it over the bud and making her nerves jolt yet again. Una's eyes stayed ahead and her body remained rigid, despite the hot coil that kept pulling tight.

Chris' teeth flashed in a lustful grin as he continued stroking her. "So that being said, you pass the hands-on inspection," he offered soft and low as he tapped her clit. Una took another sharp breath, her legs tensing. "However, this warrants a closer look..." he added, running his fingertips over her slick flesh and lighting her up yet again. "At ease, Commander," he ordered, and Una gratefully eased out of her stiff posture. Before she could do or say anything, however, Chris took a hold of her arms and began to guide her backwards. "Follow my lead, Number One," he said firmly, and Una let herself be moved where he wanted her to go. Moments later the edge of her desk hit the backs of her thighs, making her thrill at what might happen next. "Sit," Chris instructed, helping her onto the desk so she was perching on it's edge. She hissed and shivered at the feeling of the cold metal, and Chris merely smiled as his hands curved around her waist.

"Hold on to the desk, Number One, and keep your hands there. Spread your legs, and stay quiet unless I say otherwise," Chris ordered huskily, and Una swallowed hard as her heart pounded. With her hands at her sides, she curled her fingers around the edge of the desk. She then parted her legs as instructed, Chris licking his lips as he watched. "Gorgeous..." he whispered, skimming his hands up her thighs to stop at her hips. He then took a step back before getting to his knees, and Una's mouth went dry as her pussy felt practically drenched. Chris looked up for a moment, his eyes glittering with lust, and then Una felt his hot breath as his mouth drew near. He slowly ran his tongue over her folds, making her gasp and shudder. Una heard a low moan from Chris, and then he pressed closer with quick, tiny licks. She bit her lip to hold back her cries, gripping the desk tighter. Chris gave one last brush with the flat of his tongue, and then he focused on her clit as he teased at her entrance with his finger. Una's muscles fluttered at the touch, the rest of her body as still as could be. She was so wet that his thick digit glided in easily, and she fought the urge to thrust for more. Chris suckled at her clit as he moved his finger back and forth, his tongue making flicking and swirling motions. Una held tight to the desk to keep from grabbing at his salt-and-pepper hair, her knuckles starting to go white. Chris hummed again as he delved further, the speedy movements of both finger and tongue threatening to overload her with sheer pleasure. Just as she was right on the edge Chris slowed and gentled his ministrations, and when Una's body began to calm he added a second finger. Una hissed, tensing again as he thrust his fingers and lapped at her clit. Her body shook and her muscles were starting to ache, yet she remained in position. All of a sudden Chris curled a finger to hit her g-spot, and Una threw her head back, her lips parted in a silent scream. She instantly clenched around the digits, and Chris thrust them even quicker. Meantime he continued to flick his tongue over her clit, and Una could swear her fingers were going to leave dents in her desk. Chris didn't let up for what seemed like light years, making Una's insides coil tighter and tighter as she chased her release. Suddenly his mouth eased off and Una almost roared in frustration, but his free hand on her thigh stopped her.

"Wrap your legs around me," Chris ordered breathily, and Una eagerly complied, circling her legs around his neck. He flashed a smile as he gave her g-spot another caress, making Una twitch. "That's a good girl," he praised before his talented mouth set to work again. Una gasped and tightened her thighs around his neck, holding fast as she clenched her muscles around his probing fingers. With the stimulation of her most sensitive spots, Una was spiraling towards ecstasy at warp-speed.

"Come for me, Una," Chris murmured, and he rubbed her g-spot faster as his tongue flicked over her clit. Una didn't need to be told twice and she threw her head back as the orgasmic waves crashed within. Her vision exploded in starbursts as her body trembled, her breath coming in shuddering pants. She could feel Chris' fingers continuing to thrust as he lapped up her juices, and then he slowed his movements, easing Una down from the peak. She finally relaxed her grip on the desk, and Chris gently pulled out his fingers before standing and taking her in his arms. Totally boneless, she gratefully snuggled close to him.

"You did so good, Number One," Chris cooed with a kiss in her hair, and Una smiled with a soft and happy moan. "We'll rest for just a few moments..." he murmured, lightly caressing her back. He planted tiny kisses on her shoulder and neck, and her body began to warm yet again. "I know inspections are always tedious, and you've been outstanding," Chris went on, still kissing and touching wherever he could reach. "I'm so very proud of you, and proud to have you as my First Officer," he offered, and Una thrilled at the praise, her arousal slowly but surely renewing itself. The hard desk was starting to feel uncomfortable and Chris cupped her face in his hands. "You still with us?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes, sir," Una replied, relishing their closeness.

"Then on your feet, Commander," Chris said, helping her off the desk. "I'm not done with you, yet," he added lowly, his arms still around her. "Do you remember your safeword?"

"I do, sir," Una told him, still a tad wobbly and bracing her hands on his chest.

"You remember that you can use it at anytime?" Chris offered, his way of asking if she was up for more.

"I remember sir," Una said, her way of replying in the affirmative.

Chris smiled and nodded in approval. "Very good, Number One," he said before he morphed back into Captain Mode. "Turn around and don't make a sound unless I say." 

Una simply nodded and complied, Chris having loosened his hold enough for her to do so. They were still near the desk and Una felt another flare of want as she guessed at what would happen next. "Bend over and brace yourself," he directed. Her knees went weak at those words, and she eagerly did as Chris instructed. She braced herself on her forearms, the metal of the desk still warm as it made contact with her skin. Once again she kept her body still, her eyes straight ahead. A moment later she felt the light yet heated touch of Chris' fingers as they trailed over her back, further stoking her anticipation and desire.

"I've gone much further with this inspection than protocol dictates," Chris whispered, his breath warm over her flushed skin. "But still..." he went on between kisses down her spine. "I wish to examine you more... deeply," he murmured lowly, skimming his hands over her waist and hips. Una swallowed, her stomach flipping at having been made to bend to her Captain's will so he could take her like this. It was always a major turn-on when Chris dominated her, and at this moment she could feel the moisture running down her thighs.

Chris' throaty chuckle came to her ears. "Oooh, you're almost ready again, aren't you?" he asked, and Una knew he must have noticed how wet she was. "Naughty girl," he teased, running a finger over her folds before stroking her clit and making her hiss. "What was that game at the Academy? Bad Ensign? Although I guess in this case it would be Bad Commander," he offered huskily. In the next second he spanked her ass with his free hand just hard enough to sting, and Una bit her lip to keep quiet. Chris chuckled again. "Don't worry, you haven't been that bad," he assured her, dotting soothing kisses on her tingling flesh. "You've been very, very good..." he continued, rubbing and tapping her clit a few more times before easing off. Una felt cool air upon her skin, sensing that Chris had stepped back. She then heard the sounds of a sliding zipper accompanied by deep breaths, and Una's pulse raced at what was sure to come.

Una shivered as Chris touched her again, feeling the heat of his body. She melted under his languid caresses, and then her breath left her with a shudder as she felt the press of his hard cock. Chris slid home easily, and Una bit her lip as he stretched and filled her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she adjusted, her body tensing.

"God, you're tight," Chris rasped, his fingers hot over her skin. "You feel perfect..." he whispered, brushing kisses over the top of her spine and making her shiver with want. "Don't know how I deserved you," he went on as his hands drifted to her hips. Una could feel the press of his fingertips into her flesh, and then she gasped softly as he pulled back nearly all the way before slamming back into her. Chris didn't let up for a second, thrusting hard as the slap of skin on skin came to Una's ears. The hard surface of the desk was beginning to feel painful, but Una barely noticed as she lost herself to the delicious glide of Chris' throbbing cock. Chris grunted with every stroke, never failing to hit her g-spot. Una bit back her moans and fluttered her muscles around him, making him grip her harder. She could feel the fabric of his trousers against her ass, and the air grew thick with heat and arousal.

"Fuck, Una..." Chris growled, his thrusts coming harder and faster. Una's lips parted as she took some air into her lungs, her head lolling forward a little. She could feel her legs start to give as she edged closer to climax, and she squeezed around Chris for more.

"Getting close, baby?" Chris offered huskily, and then he groaned as Una squeezed his cock again. "God damn..." he murmured, slamming into her in reply. Una hissed as her over-sensitized nerves sizzled and her insides went molten. The friction increased ever more, and then the tapping of a fingertip on her clit brought her all the nearer to release.

"Come, sweetheart. Scream if you want to," Chris offered heatedly, his hips jerking harder as he rubbed her clit faster. Una's muscles gripped his cock as she eagerly bumped her ass against him, and she squeezed her eyes shut as a cry tore from her throat. Her body trembled as she reached the heights of ecstasy, and then she moaned as she felt Chris' hot load spilling into her, a shout of his own escaping his lips. Una went boneless through her final throes, and Chris gave a few more quick thrusts before he stilled and collapsed onto her back. Una paid little mind to the extra weight as she was still floating on her high, and a she managed a smile as she felt Chris' hot breath on her skin.

"I-I would say you... you pass muster, Number One," Chris managed moments later, nosing her shoulder before kissing it.

"Happy... happy to hear that, sir," Una replied, still catching her breath.

"I'm probably squashing you. Sorry," Chris offered before carefully levering himself up on his arms. Una felt the cool air hitting her skin as he straightened up, and then she heard the sounds of him tucking himself back in and zipping up. Una began to slowly rise, and Chris gently took hold of her upper arms to help.

"Thanks," Una said as she turned to face Chris. Her vision cleared and she could see his soft smile; he was indeed Chris again.

"You okay?" her lover asked sweetly as he wound his arms around her waist.

"Mmm, better than," Una purred contentedly, returning the embrace and nuzzling into his neck. "Although I doubt I'll be able to work at this desk again."

Chris laughed, the sound warm and rich as she felt it rumble from deep in his chest. "I'll approve any requisition form you make for a new one. It's the least I can do." 

"I appreciate that," Una said, lifting her head to smile into his eyes. "If you'd like to do something for me now, how about dinner and drinks with a movie? After we share a shower, of course." 

"It would be my pleasure," Chris said smiling, leaning close to kiss her.

Una happily kissed him back, letting it linger before they parted. "And after the movie, it would be my pleasure to take you to bed and ride your cock until you scream yourself hoarse," she murmured, her tone dark and seductive.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Letting me command the ship while suffering from laryngitis? That's your revenge?" he retorted playfully.

"For ruining my desk?" Una offered, her hands drifting down to his ass. "It's the least I can do..." she added lowly, giving him a squeeze as she recaptured his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr @jedikat71!


End file.
